NewtAli Lemon one shots
by DaughterofArtemis123
Summary: This is a series of one shots with my character Ali, in the Maze Runner Series, and Newt. These are different scenarios of the two of them.


**Hey guys! I'm so sorry I haven't posted in a while. I hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

Newt/Ali Lemon Scenarios

#1 First time in the Glade

Ali's POV

I looked at the supplies in front of me. I finished counting the medical supplies and turned to see Newt. I jumped a bit. "Newt! You scared me." I said placing my hand over my heart. "Sorry love, I was wondering if you wanted to go on a picnic?" Newt asked holding a basket up. I smiled and nodded. "Sure, let me get this to Alby and I'll meet you at our spot in the Deadheads?" I asked. "Sure love." Newt said as he came up and kissed my cheek before heading off to the Deadheads. I walked into the Homestead. "Hey Alby, everything is accounted for in the supplies." I said as I handed him the paper. "Awesome thanks! And I saw that Newt had a basket, you guys going on a picnic?" Alby asked. "Yeah, I'll be back later." I said as I ran out of the Homestead. I ran to the Deadheads and saw Newt setting up the picnic. I snuck up behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist.

Newt jumped and turned around. "Bloody hell Ali are you trying to kill me?" Newt asked. "Sorry, but hey this is payback for earlier." I said with a smile. He smiled and gestured to the blanket. "What do you think?" Newt asked. "I love it, you didn't have to do this." I said as we sat down. "Well, there was something I wanted to talk to you about." Newt said as he sat next to me. "Ok, what do you want to talk about?" I asked. "Remember the other day, my um…situation?" Newt asked, his cheeks suddenly really red. I blushed. The other day, during a council meeting, I had been sitting on Newt's lap and I had shifted and felt something. "Yes." I said. "Well, things have been heating up between the two of us lately and I wanted to know if you wanted to take the next step with me?" Newt asked his cheeks getting redder and redder by the second. I stared at him. "You…you want to…" I trailed off. "Make love to you?" Newt asked.

I nodded and looked at him. "Yes, Ali I love you. I want to share my life with you. I want to be with you." Newt said. I looked at him and smiled. I crawled over to him and straddled his lap. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss. I felt his arms go around my waist and he pulled me closer to him. My hips rubbed against him and he moaned against my lips. I took the opportunity to slip my tongue into his mouth. We battled for dominance which he won. We broke the kiss and I rested my forehead against his. He kissed me again and my fingers threaded themselves into his hair. The kiss got deeper as he laid me down on the blanket. He hovered above me and he started to kiss down my neck. I moaned and arched my back, my stomach meeting his. He pulled away and smiled down at me. "I love you baby." Newt said. I smiled and kissed him. "I love you too. Make love to me." I said. Newt kissed me and I placed my hands on the hem of his shirt. I tugged at it and he pulled back.

"A bit impatient, are we?" He teased. I mock glared at him and tugged at his shirt again. "Off now." I said. He sat up on his knees and slowly pulled his shirt over his head. "Stop teasing." I whined. He finished pulling it over his head and he pulled his orange tank top over his head, leaving his upper body bare. I trailed my hands over his toned chest and down to his abs. "Like what you see?" Newt asked. "Very much so." I said. He leaned down and pressed his lips to mine and slipped his hands underneath my shirt, rubbing circles into the skin that was exposed. I moaned into the kiss and felt him tug at my shirt. We broke the kiss and he started to pull my shirt up. I sat up and helped him pull the garment over my head. I blushed and placed my arms over my bra-clad chest. "Stop." Newt said. I looked at him. "You are beautiful, don't hide yourself from me." He said as he pulled my arms away from my chest.

He kissed down my neck and onto my shoulder, sucking lightly. He reached around my back and unclipped my bra in one motion. I took it off and looked into his brown eyes. He took in my body and smiled. "You are so beautiful." He said as he trailed his hand down my side. He brought his hand to my breast but hesitated. I grabbed his wrist and pulled his hand to cup my left breast. "It's ok to touch me." I said. He smiled and lightly rubbed my breast, as if to see my reaction. I moaned out as he rubbed a bit harder. His right hand came to my right breast as I crawled onto his lap. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and he grabbed my hips and pulled me closer. I felt his excitement against my center. I moaned and ground my hips into his. He gasped and threw his head back as his hands sat against my hips. I pushed on his chest and he fell back against the blanket. I straddled his hips and kissed down his neck. I went down his chest to the hem of his pants.

He moaned and looked down at me. I undid the tie on his pants. "Ali." He breathed. I smiled and hooked my fingers on the waistband on his pants. I slowly started to pull them down incase he wanted me to stop. "Keep going." Newt breathed. I pulled his pants down with a little help from Newt as he lifted his hips. Once the garment was completely off Newt sighed a bit. "Those were getting tight." Newt said. I smiled and kissed him. He pulled me closer and I ground my hips into his. "God Ali, your going to be the end of me." Newt said. I smiled and did it again. Newt's hands flew to my hips and held them. "Newt." I whined. "Let's rid you of these pants." Newt said as he started to pull my pants down. I helped him and hooked my fingers in his boxers. "When these come off, there will be nothing separating us." Newt said. I nodded. "Ali, if you don't want to go further say something." Newt said. "I want to, I'm just nervous." I said. "I'll help you." Newt said. He placed his hands on mine and together we pulled his boxers down.

His cock sprang from its confinements and slapped up against his stomach. I blushed, he was huge, how was he going to fit inside me? "I'm going to take your panties off now." Newt said. I nodded and he pulled my panties down my legs. I closed my eyes and waited for him to tell me that I was ugly and that he was going to leave me. "You are so…" I braced myself. "Beautiful." Newt finished. I opened my eyes to see him staring at me with awe. He wrapped his arms around me and lifted me up and flipped us around. He laid me on my back and pressed a kiss to my lips. I kissed him back and felt his hands wandering my body. "You are so shucking beautiful." Newt said in between each kiss. He started to kiss down my body, kissing and sucking on my nipples giving equal attention to both breasts before kissing down the curve of my stomach down to my core.

He looked up at me and I shivered, not just from the look he was giving me but also because his breath was making me sensitive. "Fuck Newt." I moaned. I squirmed and he laughed. "I love hearing you moan my name." Newt said. He blew on me again causing another moan to spill past my lips. He licked up my pussy and I whimpered. He smiled and did it again. I whimpered louder this time. "Wonder what would happen if I do this." Newt mused as he slipped a finger inside my entrance. I choked out a strangled moan as he did that. "I like hearing that sound, but let's see how many more noises you can make." Newt said. He pumped his fingers in and out of me for a minute before his tongue came to my clit. I gasped and lifted my hips into his lips. He continued his ministrations smirking against me with all the noises I was making.

I felt a pressure start to build in my lower abdomen. "Newt." I breathed. "Cum for me baby. Let go." He said as he continued to pump his fingers in and out of me. I arched my back and felt the felt that pressure explode. Newt was still pumping his fingers helping me ride out my orgasm. I came down from my high breathing heavily. Newt removed his fingers and I whimpered at the loss. "Shh, baby its ok." Newt said. I smiled and sat up. I kissed him and pushed him on his back. "Babe, what are you doing?" Newt asked. "I'm going to make you feel good baby." I said. I kissed him and felt his arms wrap around me. I started to kiss down his chin and neck towards his chest, down his abs to his cock. I looked up at him and I kissed the tip. He shivered. I continued to kiss the tip of his cock before taking it into my mouth.

"Ali." Newt moaned. I took more of him into my mouth, what I couldn't I placed my hands on. I rubbed my hand up and down the shaft. I sucked on his cock, causing him to moan out. "God Ali." Newt moaned. I hummed and he lifted his hips. I continued to suck on him. "Ali, I'm close." Newt moaned out as his hands came into my hair. I sucked harder and felt a warm liquid flood my mouth going down my throat. I milked him clean and pulled back. Newt laid there breathing heavily, a sheen of sweat glittering on his chest. "Wow." Newt said. I smiled and kissed him. My hand went back to his cock. I started rubbing it and he moaned and I felt him get even harder if that was possible. "You are going to be the death of me." Newt moaned. He sat up and pushed me on my back. He climbed over me and kissed me. "I love you." Newt said as he kissed down my neck.

He grabbed my leg and I hooked my leg around his hips. He placed the tip at my entrance. "This might hurt love. Are you absolutely sure you want this?" Newt asked me. I nodded and pulled him into a kiss. "I want nothing more than to be with you, completely." I said. He smiled and pushed his way into me. I gasped in pain as I felt him stretching me. He stopped and I felt him hit something inside me. "Your virgin barrier." Newt said. I nodded and braced myself against him. He snapped his hips forward and broke through the barrier. I winced in pain and held onto him. "Shh, baby its ok. I'm right here, its ok. I'm sorry it hurts." Newt whispered in my ear. He stayed still for a few moments. I felt him twitch inside of me. It felt amazing. I slowly adjusted to his size and the pain soon went away.

I pressed a kiss to his lips. "It's ok you can move." I said against his lips. Newt nodded and pulled his hips back before snapping them forward. I gasped at the feeling. He continued to thrust in, getting deeper and deeper each time. I started moving my hips in rhythm with his and soon we had our own rhythm. I became a moaning mess. Suddenly Newt stopped and flipped us over to where I was straddling his hips. I smiled and slipped him back inside me. I started to bounce on him. I started slow, rolling my hips into his making him gasp. His hands found their way to my hips and he held them. He helped me bounce on him. "Newt." I moaned out. I felt one of Newt's hands slide from my hip to my breast. He cupped it and started to massage it in time with me coming down on him. "God, Ali you feel so good." Newt moaned. I leaned down and pressed a kiss to his lips.

He flipped us over again and came back on top of me. His thrusts started to get more erratic. "Oh god Ali." Newt moaned. I pulled him into a kiss. I felt the familiar pressure in my lower abdomen and it started to build. "Newt." I moaned. "I know baby I'm close too." Newt said. His thrusts continued to get more erratic. The pressure continued to build before it exploded. I came with a moan and my fingers dug themselves into Newt's shoulders. Newt buried his face in my shoulder as he kept thrusting. His arms wrapped around my waist and he pulled me to his chest. "God Ali, I'm going to cum." Newt moaned. "Cum in me baby." I moaned out, feeling over stimulated. Suddenly his hips stilled and I felt a warm sensation inside of me. He held himself above me, his arms shaking with effort.

"Baby, it's ok. Lay down." I said. He nodded and pulled out. He collapsed next to me on the ground. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and pulled him to me. The two of us were breathing heavily and covered in sweat. "I love you Ali." Newt said.

* * *

 **Let me know what you guys think!**


End file.
